Unnamed Brown Girl
Unnamed Brown Girl is a cameo character and 4th grade student at Dreary Meadows. She is rarely in Ms.Sour Pickle's 4th grade class. 'Apperance' The girl has Asian eyes with larges black eyebrows and brown tan skin. She has a black headband in her hair. She has brown hair straight hair up to her shoulders. She wears a violet T shirt with pink overalls. In "Persistent Assistant." She wears a light blue skateboard helmet and her skateboard is light blue with orange wheels. Episode Apperances SEASON 1 "Staff Room of Doom" 'First appearance is walking to the school "'Unlickable Cowlick" First full appearance is in the auditorium, Classroom, Mr Moleculars' room and In the group picture with a blouse dress. "Scholars for Dollars" She is seen in the hallway pleased for Jacob when he passed Ms. Sour Pickle's quiz. "The Ghost" Back pain from the new textbooks. SEASON 2 "Doubtful Double Agent" Hates the stink bomb smell. "Fun Fair Fiasco" Appears with the Lanky 5th grader and Coolio learning about Jacob's Predicto Magic, and is later in the lunchroom surprised of the outcomes. "Pet Peeve" Goes to the field trip. She suffers from Pukey Peterson's most colossal puke ever and takes a huge inhale before entering the bus. "Potato Powered Project" Appears as a potato in Jacob's hallucination making him SCREAM his lungs out. "Renee's Rival" Disgusted at Miss Clenchbottom's Portrait. Season 3 "Surprise Disguise" In the bookstore watching Jacob perform the "Glacier Rescue" "After School Abattoir" Screams after "School Lock down" has started. "Simian Switcheroo" Laughs at Jacob after he gets stuck the girl's bathroom, In the gym with her sport uniform, In both School bus scenes, In the gym again being invited to Coolio's Pool Party, Classroom and 2 girls lookalike of her watching the cirque. "Troublesome Twosome" Drinks hot chocolate and appears in Miss Sourpickle's nasty truth of Cheery Meadows. "Pirated Pastry" Auditorium for Greedyguts' birthday. Season 4 "Crumbling Cookie Catastrophe." Gasps when she sees Auntie Goodforyou, When Quigley love the cookies Jacob mixed, The girl says "I'll pay double.". "Cranial Classroom Caper" A brainwashed Zombie. "Valentine's day disaster" In he classroom in February 13th, Sleeping in Mr. molecular's room and hangs out with Lloyd during recess. "Puzzling Portable" In the classroom when a boy says "He ate the liver special last week, remember?" "Wooden Nickel Knuckleheads" One small appearance in the waiting line for the trip to Quebec City, unknown reaction to Jacob. And later, she appears in Jacob's limousine dream. SEASON 5 "Persistent Assistant" 'Seen many times cheering for Buford. After the beginning of the episode, she gets run over by an out-of-control Buford. "'Rose Colored Calamity" In the auditorium with many reactions, forced to clean the walls (Offfscreen but teams with Jacob into keeping their wills) And her final appearance in the classroom when Leo Louse becomes Student. Quotes She has very few speaking roles. In season 2 and 4 she sound almost a tween girl. But in Persistent Assistant she nearly has a little girl voice. "Open the window!" Pet Peeve "(inhales deeply)" Pet Peeve "I'll pay double!" Crumbling Cookie catastrophe. "AAAAH!" Persistent Assistant "That was amazing!" Persistent Assistant